


A Taste So Divine: Dom!Tony Remix

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dom Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Shameless Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony is a bit dark in this, Vampire Tony Stark, Yes you read that right, but still an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony is a vampire. Loki is intrigued. Smut ensues.REMIX: This time, Tony is the dom.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	A Taste So Divine: Dom!Tony Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12AngelOfDarkness21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AngelOfDarkness21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Taste So Divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476025) by [switchknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter). 



> This is a remix of one of my older fics. I thought I'd see what happened if I made Tony the dominant partner for once. I had never written Loki as a submissive before. It was kinda hot.
> 
> For AoD, who needs cheering up.
> 
> Thanks to Wolfloner for the beta.

Tony Stark moved through the night like a shadow.

There, a drunk in the alley. A quick scan of his mind showed that he’d raped his daughter today and was trying to drink away the guilt. Perfect.

Tony pounced, bending the mortal’s neck so he could sink his fangs in. He drained the man almost dry, relishing the taste of alcohol and regret on his tongue. When the man was almost empty, Tony licked the wounds to heal them and then dropped the corpse to the ground.

The sound of slow applause startled him. Tony spun to see the god of mischief clapping his hands together. “Well done, Anthony Stark,” Loki said. “Tell me, do the Avengers know what you are?”

Tony grinned. “They do. But they think I drink solely from bags of donated blood.” Tony licked his fangs clean. “A few times a year I have to hunt, but I only take the evil ones.” In a flash, Tony had the god’s neck in his hands, threatening to choke him. He was probably strong enough now to crush Loki’s throat. “You aren’t going to tell anyone, are you?”

Loki laughed darkly. “Only if you keep trying to capture me. You can put on a show for your team, but you and I will know the truth of it.”

Tony lowered his hands. “We have a deal, then.”

Loki walked over to nudge the corpse with his toe. “What did this one do to deserve death?”

“Raped his kid.”

“How do you know?”

“I can read mortals’ minds.”

Loki scowled. “I agree, then. A quick death was too good for him.”

“I don’t get off on torturing people,” Tony said. “Killing them is good enough.”

“We should leave,” Loki told Tony what he already knew. “But perhaps we could speak further?”

“You know where I live,” Tony said, then turned into a bat and flew home. “JARVIS, mark Loki as a guest for now. No alarms.”

“Yes, sir.”

Immediately Loki appeared. He’d probably been invisible. “When did you become a vampire?”

“You were locked up on Asgard at the time. It was the third Avengers mission, taking out a group of vampires who were killing indiscriminately. One of them got me. It was decided I could remain on the team so long as I behaved myself.” Tony went to the bar and mixed himself a cocktail of bagged blood and scotch. “I still owe you a drink, I think. What would you like?”

“Gin and tonic. How is it you go out during the day?”

“Seventy SPF sunscreen and dark glasses. It hurts around noon, but I’m usually asleep then anyway.” Tony shrugged as he mixed Loki’s drink.

“Fascinating,” Loki said. He sounded like he meant it. Tony felt a bit pleased that he’d managed to capture Loki’s interest. He’d always had a bit of a thing for Loki.

He wondered what divine blood tasted like.

Tony handed Loki his drink, and the god took a sip. “Very nice, Stark.” Tony put a hand on his chest and executed a mocking bow. “You know, I’ve done many things in my lifetime, but being fed on by a vampire is not one of them.” Loki crooked an eyebrow. “Interested in changing that?”

Tony was startled, but refused to show it. Instead he just arched an eyebrow. “Not an offer I’d expect from you.”

“Blood loss won’t kill me, and I’m always interested in new experiences.” And wasn’t that a huge come-on.

Tony smirked. “You know, rumor has it that being fed on during sex feels amazing.”

Loki’s mouth twisted in a way that made Tony want to bite those thin lips. “You’ll have to wait for that, Stark. I’ll make you earn it first.”

Tony stepped around the bar, getting into Loki’s space, watching the god’s eyes dilate. He slid his hands into Loki’s hair and pulled on it. Loki moaned. “Oh, good.” Tony smiled darkly. “You like pain with your pleasure.” He’d be damned if he was going to let Loki, god or not, take control. He leaned in and licked the shell of Loki’s ear, making him shudder with want. “I can make you feel good, Loki. Very, _very_ good.”

Loki suddenly pulled away, obviously taken aback. He narrowed his eyes at Tony. “What makes you think I’d submit to a _Midgardian_?”

Tony gave Loki an arrogant smirk. “You can play it casual all you like, but I know what you want.” He ran his tongue over his fangs and watched the god’s eyes zero in on Tony’s mouth. Good. Loki was hooked.

Loki met Tony’s eyes once more. “Tomorrow night?”

Tony grinned. “I’ll expect you at midnight.”

The god vanished.

Tony made for his bedroom, laying down and pushing his jeans low enough he could get to his cock. He started jerking himself off. He was high on fresh blood and the promise of sex, and it didn’t take long before he was coming all over his shirt.

Feeling a little calmer after his orgasm, Tony changed clothes into something more fitting for his lab. He had work to do, and he’d be damned if he sat around mooning like a schoolgirl.

The team might stake him for getting involved with Loki, but right now Tony couldn’t care.

\---

Tony was showered and freshly shaved at midnight the next evening. He sat in the penthouse and tried to read a paper on his tablet, but couldn’t concentrate.

He might have to punish Loki if he was late.

Almost as if Tony’s thoughts summoned him, Loki appeared. “Hello, Anthony.” He looked halfway aroused already. This would be too easy.

“You’re punctual,” Tony said, standing up and getting in Loki’s face. He might be shorter, but he’d spent a lifetime pushing around men bigger than he was. “Good. I was afraid I’d have to punish you.”

Loki rolled his eyes and sneered. “As if you could--”

Tony grabbed his arm, so much faster than a human could have, twisted it, and tugged down. Loki was on his knees, unable to move. “You’d be surprised what I can do to you, pet.”

Loki gave a full-body shudder. “I’ll never willingly give up control. Not to you.”

Tony leaned down and ran his fangs over the exposed skin of Loki’s neck. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m willing to make you, then, isn’t it?”

The god shuddered again, his body already wracked with need.

Tony used his free hand to bury his fingers in Loki’s long black hair, and he gripped it hard. Using that and the leverage he had on Loki’s twisted arm, he made Loki stand up, back arched. Tony marched him to the bedroom and threw the god onto the mattress. “Take your clothes off, or I’ll tear them off you,” he ordered, voice laced with the potential for violence.

Loki rolled onto his back, wide-eyed with lust and a touch of fear. His clothes vanished as Tony came to stand at the edge of the mattress.

“Good,” Tony grinned. “You _can_ follow orders.”

The god mulishly said nothing as Tony crawled over him, caging Loki beneath him. “Should I beat you?” Tony mused aloud. “Fuck that gorgeous ass of yours until you beg to come?” He leaned down and dug a fang into Loki’s nipple as the god gasped sharply. A drop of blood welled up, and Tony licked it. It was sweet and rich and perfect. He couldn’t wait to drink it properly.

But wait he would. Because Loki had to be put in his place.

“Answer me, pet,” Tony growled.

“All of it. Yes.” Loki’s voice was husky.

Tony chuckled and moved to the side. He didn’t miss Loki clenching his hands, fighting the urge to keep Tony close. Tony rolled the god over and slapped his ass. “How long has it been, Loki?” He slapped again, harder. “How long since someone gave you what you needed?” Another slap, and another.

Loki groaned, low and dark. “Too long.”

“Poor little god.” Tony spanked Loki in earnest. Unlike the humans Tony played with from time to time, Loki wasn’t fragile. Tony could put some force into his blows without worrying about breaking his new toy.

Loki’s ass was turning a beautiful shade of red under Tony’s palm. The god was twitching, moaning, but holding still without being told to. Good. Tony preferred his pets to behave themselves. He knew that, if Loki came back for more, the god would require discipline from time to time.

Tony looked forward to it.

Loki started humping the bed, and Tony grinned to himself. Then he took a handful of Loki’s hair and pulled. Hard. Loki whined. “Keep that up,” Tony told him, “and you won’t get to come tonight.”

Loki whined again.

“What was that, pet?” Tony tugged again.

“I-- I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Tony loosened his grip just slightly and resumed the spanking. This time Loki managed to control himself, although he twitched and whined as Tony kept spanking him.

Finally Tony decided he’d had enough. He let go of Loki completely. “You’ve been a good little god,” he said. “Roll over and you’ll get your reward.”

Tony was pleased by how quickly Loki obeyed. He got the lube from the night stand and crawled between Loki’s legs. The god was breathing hard, eyes lowered. Submitting to Tony.

Having a god giving himself up so gorgeously was a huge ego boost. Tony moved between those pale, mile-long legs, undid his jeans, and lubed up his dick. He guided himself to Loki’s entrance and looked up at the god. Loki was watching him with hooded eyes.

Tony held his gaze for a moment. Then shoved himself in.

Loki howled.

“Does that hurt, pet?” Tony didn’t give Loki a chance to adjust, fucking him hard and fast.

“Yes, Sir.” Loki threw his head back against the pillow.

“You like it.” Tony was proud of himself for sounding so calm when his pet felt so tight and hot around him.

“Yes, Sir.” Loki pulled his legs further up, letting Tony in even deeper.

“Such a good toy for me.” He bit Loki’s nipple. It had healed from Tony’s earlier abuse, so Tony made it bleed again. “You like being a toy, don’t you?” When Loki didn’t answer, Tony fucked into him hard enough to make Loki’s back arch. “Answer me!”

“Yes, Sir, please, I want you to use me, I need it, please, Sir!” Loki reached up and braced himself against the headboard, pushing back against Tony’s every thrust.

“That’s it, little toy,” Tony growled. He was getting close to orgasm, so he slowed down a little.

Loki whined again. The sound was delicious.

“Arms down,” Tony commanded. He was pleased when Loki obeyed immediately. Tony bent Loki double so he could get to Loki’s neck, and licked the god’s pulsing jugular. He could taste Loki’s sweat, sharp and musky. “You want to come, pet?”

“Please, Sir. Yes. Please.”

Tony didn’t hesitate. He sunk his fangs in.

Loki’s blood was thick and rich, and it forced Tony to sip rather than gulp. He took mouthfuls of Loki’s life, feeling his pleasure and Loki’s twinned together. Loki was moaning now, Tony fucking him harder and faster and they got closer to the peak. Finally, they fell over the edge together, Loki screaming as Tony took one last, hard pull from the god’s neck.

Tony kissed the spot he’d fed from, watching the tiny holes close up. He felt sated in more ways than one. “How do you feel, pet?”

The god looked like he’d been hit by a bus, but in a good way. “That was incredible.”

Tony felt smug yet fucked out. “Yeah, it was. How do you feel? Did I take too much?”

“No. Just tired.” Loki looked at him with those bright green eyes. “We must do this again.”

“Agreed.”

They smiled at each other, two hedonists who’d just gotten the fuck of their lives.

“Can I ask you something?” Tony started.

“I can’t promise you an answer,” Loki warned.

“Why do you keep doing stupid shit to get our attention?”

Loki huffed a laugh. “Boredom, mostly. You’ll notice I never injure, much less kill.”

“True.” Tony looked up at the ceiling. Everyone knew Loki had been forced to invade Earth, but since he’d gotten out of god jail he’d caused a ton of mischief and property damage in New York. “I think I can help with your boredom.”

“Oh? You think you’re a good enough fuck to distract me?”

Tony chuckled and rolled to face Loki. “Not just that. I have a whole bunch of powers now that I didn’t as a human. I’d like your help in figuring out everything I can do with them.” Tony drew a line down Loki’s bicep with his finger. “Besides, if you’re a good little god, you can get fucked pretty much whenever you want.”

“A tempting offer.” Loki got up, and suddenly his clothes were back on. Pity. “When do you need to feed next?”

“I have to feed every night, but I’m okay living on bagged blood when you’re busy.”

“Nonetheless, we can’t have a hero of Midgard sneaking out to snack on the population.” Loki laughed. “I will be back the night after tomorrow. Be ready for me.” In a flash he was gone.

“Dramatic bastard,” Tony muttered fondly.

Maybe the Avengers would accept him sleeping with Loki if Tony got him on their side.


End file.
